family_of_derpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Barmaid-TifaLockhart
"I got dis." - words that come out when nothing else makes sense. Tifa Lockhart One of the derps in this derpy family. She is one of the youngest of the group but also one of the loudest and won't hesitate or be shy with anything. Character Developement Tifa Lockhart decided it was time to start a new life in the City of Edge and after a failed relationship with Cloud, she was alone once again to look after the children and to fend for herself--it was nothing out of the ordinary and she happened to do well for herself, One day, she ended up in an unknown place and met a Prince named Noctis (obscureroyalty) after showing her the way around and allowing her to stay in his Palace and eventually getting over their awkwardness with each other, the two soon had a thing between them. However, with the duties that the Prince needed to attend to and the fact they lived in two completely different worlds, their relationship finally broke even after their mutual confession of love for one another. Both heartbroken, they decided it was time to go their seperate ways but remained dear friends. Nothing out of the ordinary happened for the young barmaid for a long time after that, she helped her friends as much as she could, she looked after the children as much as she could, often referring them as her own and got them enrolled in a good school with higher education. Her comrades would come visit her often at the bar and they would catch up and reminisce on all the times they spent together in AVALANCHE. She has made many friends from other worlds, some which she didn't know even existed but nevertheless, each of her close friends have different qualities that she finds admirable. She has never given up for anything, not once. Her title as a fighter still standing strong both physically and mentally in all that she has done in her life. Her one fear which does come out every so often though is her fear of thunderstorms and lightning. If she is ever caught out in one or if one errupts, she doesn't fail to show her anxiousness about it. She will always make sure to try her hardest to put on a strong front though, no matter who the company, or even if she is on her own; but due to a traumatic event when she was younger involving a storm, she finds it difficult to endure one. Waking up one day in a foreign place, she found herself lost in a different world, yet when a stranger came up to her and offered to show her around, although weary at first, she decided she would take him up on his offer. He took her around a festival in his hometown of Korea and after a while, he offered her a room at his house to stay until she could find her way back home. When the days went on though and turned into weeks, the male and female became close and shared their first kiss one evening by accident. They would occasionally show this intimate affection with one another until he took her out one day and asked her to be his girlfriend. As their connection blossomed, they now consider themselves in a committed relationship and are raising a puppy together named Bam as well as looking after Jae's dog Sa-Jah. She is very happy in this relationship and she is confident to say that she is falling for him very hard. He is a little under a year younger than her but age doesn't bother them, especially such a small age gap; he is a hard working man and he treats her right and that is all she wishes for a healthy and steady relationship. She is excited for him to finally meet her children and he knows just how important they are to her and how much she misses them while she is staying with him. His soft side often makes smile but despite being in a relationship she still holds her state of independence and will not be afraid to speak her mind if she needs to or kick someone's ass if they deserve it. Her stubborn nature can sometimes get the best of her, but all that she does is in love. Out Of Character Roleplaying has brought the mun even closer to the character and she is very close to her heart. There is a lot of similarities between mun and muse and she is grateful to have such an amazing character in her life. It has been a couple of years since she started roleplaying this character and after all this time, she has come out with some amazing friends who she speaks to on skype almost every night where they mess about and have fun times. The muse has been through some pretty tough times along with the mun and they connect on such an intimate level that feelings can be portrayed through either or. The nineteen year old mun absolutely adores this character to the moon and back and she definitely looks up to her as her idol. 'Famous Quotes -' *"Nuuuuu." *"I got dis." *"Listen right."